Adventures in Dragon Sword Island!
“Eugene, your targets are about 500 meters north of your position.” Sakura said to Eugene through a wireless communication device. “Roger that.” Eugene said in response as he ran through a grassy field in the direction that Sakura directed him to. His guild mate Ling who was the Guardian Warden of this island, Dragon Sword Island, had mentioned that many new problems had arisen on the said island that was threatening the lives of its citizens. As Ling was a member of the guild, Unchained Soul decided to help vanquish these threats when they weren’t busy taking down dark guilds. In a way, these side missions on Dragon Sword Island were much easier than what they did usually as they mainly had to deal with only a few enemies at once here rather than a whole guild’s worth of enemies on normal missions. As he stopped at the top of a small hill, he saw what he was looking for and then some. He saw a girl with blonde hair and a light green dress who seemed to be only slightly younger than him being attacked by his targets, a group of bandits who apparently have held hostage a numerous amount of people from the nearby village, all of them being young girls. What a bunch of perverts. Eugene thought to himself as he recalled that bit of information while watching the scene play out a little. He decided that he would stay in the shadows and out of sight unless the girl actually needed help. From experience he knew that if he stepped in unnecessarily, he could hurt one’s pride by doing so. Even when he did need to step in, the result was the same for some people. If it was the same either way, Eugene usually waited. From the looks of things, the girl was doing quite well for one who was completely outnumbered. All of her foes were also using magic too making it even more impressive. The girl seemed to be using fire magic to overpower her foes, despite not appearing to be a user of it due to her choice of dress. Eugene had expected her to use a plant based magic like himself. Unfortunately, this situation didn’t last long as the bandits started figuring out her battle patterns and restrained her. An Earth Magic user used his magic entrapped and covered the girl’s hands and feet together with his element and even covered her mouth. This was to block off the normal ways a fire magic user could use their magic which was usually through their hands, feet and sometimes their mouth if they learned how to breathe fire. A Water Magic user than trapped her within a large sphere of water, probably to make it even more difficult for her to fight back and to make her fall unconscious so that she’d be easier to take away. “Man, I really can’t just sit back for this one huh?” Eugene said to himself as he walked towards the battle scene. As he walked through the small crowd of bandits, they didn’t even take notice of him. It wasn’t until he spoke out that they noticed his presence. “Wow, I know you guys aren’t very popular with the ladies, but I didn’t think you’d be desperate enough to resort to kidnapping a girl.” He said to tease the bandits which succeeded in doing so but it also shocked them as they didn’t realize he was there until just now. “Where’d you come from!?!” They exclaimed in shock from the sudden appearance and anger from the comment. “Wow, you didn’t notice me even though I’ve been watching you guys for the past 5 minutes?” Eugene asked, furthering the bandits’ shock. “Don’t worry though, I’m used to it.” Using their shock to their advantage, Eugene drew out a bluish colored sword in his left hand and walked towards the girl who was still trapped in the water sphere. “Sorry about this in advance.” He said to the girl with an apologetic smile as he inserted about 1/4th of the sword into the water sphere and said “Freeze.” Immediately after he said that, magic flowed from his body and into the sword which made the entire water become frozen solid with the girl in it. The girl should be feeling extremely cold at this point, especially since she’s a fire magic user who is more accustomed to heat. Eugene then muttered another spell and after a few seconds, his right arm began glow a little before he used that arm to punch the sphere which was now made of ice, causing it to crack, shatter and fall apart. “Sorry about that, it was the fastest way to get you out of there. It must have been cold right?” He said with another apologetic smile as he caught the girl. He then remembered the girl couldn’t answer him anyway because he still hadn’t broken the restraints the Earth Magic user made. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to break through those safely without hurting the girl, Eugene decided to just knock out the Earth Magic user to dispel the magic. He set the girl down and put his coat over her to make sure she didn’t catch cold. Since he wore a long coat anyway and he was taller than her, it was more than enough length wise. “Just give me a bit.” He said as he made the blue sword disappear and a dark black one replaced it. “Get him!” The leader of the bandits exclaimed, finally regaining his senses. Because of the loud shout, the other bandits as well got out of their shock and began charging at Eugene. “Wow, it took you that long to snap out of it?” Eugene said with a smile as he brandished his sword at his foes. “Alright then, bring it on. Panzer!!” He exclaimed, making his body glow red temporarily before enemy attacks hit him. However, thanks to his spell, he was unaffected. “Allow me to return the favor, Forest Dragon’s Cactus Machine Gun!” He slammed his hand on the ground, summoning several cacti shaped plants that circled around him and the girl. All of their needles were pointed towards his enemies. “Coating, paralysis fluid and hell pepper juice!” All of the needles shimmered briefly after he said that. “Now, fire!” With that command, all of the cacti began shooting their needles at the foes. While the needles themselves didn’t have much offensive power, the liquids that coated the needles definitely had an effect on the enemy. They were already beginning to become sluggish due to the paralysis liquid and the hell pepper juice made them feel like they were burning. Eugene too this opportunity to use his sword to cut them all down, with the flat of his blade of course since he didn’t want to kill anyone. “Wait a minute, two guild emblems? Appearing out of nowhere? It’s the Ghost Dragon Slayer!” One of the few remaining bandits said in fear before he was knocked out by a heavy plant thrown at his head. “Idiot, ghosts aren’t an element.” Eugene said calmly having been the one who threw it. “But yeah, that’s what I’m called sometimes.” He said with a carefree smile. Before knocking out another one who was trying to get away. “We picked a fight with the wrong guy…” The leader said in fear as he too tried to back away….. A few minutes later… “Ah, I’m finally done!” Eugene said as he stretched a little before talking into his communication device. “Hey Sakura, I’m done here and all of the bandits are tied up. Get someone to put them in jail or something.” He then went over to the girl who he partially forgot about in the midst of the battle. “You okay there? I think you should be able to move normally now since the spell is gone. A blush rolled across Nakayama's face, her face suddenly feeling hot. She glanced up at him, her heart begins to beat faster, she looks down. Upon staring at the ground, she bites her lip, shifting uncomfortably. "What is this..." She said, under her breath. Glancing up at him again, she realizes what happened, she has... dare she think it?! She began to have feelings for the man whom just saved her life. Nakayama stares into Eugene's eyes, blushing uncontrollably. "I-I'm fine... May I ask your name?" Nakayama asked, her voice shaky, not from fear, but from anxiousness. Her hands grip onto his coat, she pulls it up to her nose, inhaling deeply, she noticed he smelled... Kind of nice. Her blush intensifies. "The name's Eugene, Eugene Woodland." Eugene said in response as he crouched down while putting his sword back into its sheathe and stuck out his hand for a handshake. "And your name is?" He inquired. She's blushing a lot, probably from shyness or embarrassment. She must be one of those shy types who doesn't talk very much and/or stutter around strangers. ''He thought to himself at the same time. She shook his hand, his hand being way bigger than hers, she shuddered from his touch. She refused to look into his eyes again. "I-I'm... Nakayama..." Her words were swift, muttered and barely audible. ''Definitely the shy type. She's not even looking me in the eye. ''Eugene thought in his mind as he shook the girl's hand. If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing as a Dragon Slayer, Eugene had doubts that he'd be able to hear the girl say her own name which she said at a volume that was barely audible. "Nice to meet you Nakayama." He said with his normal carefree smile in attempt to make her feel more comfortable. "So, what brings you out here? I ask because I would assume that being kidnapped by bandits wasn't on your agenda." It was then one of the said bandits was beginning to wake up. Apparently the paralysis effect was wearing off. "One moment." He said before summoning a round fruit using his magic but it looked hard and he threw it at the bandit's head, knocking him out once more. "It'd be a bit of a pain if they were to wake up now." He said before crouching back next to Nakayama. "You were saying?" "I-I'm here for some swords - That's all..." She briefly glanced up again. ''He's so... Handsome! she thought, Nakayama's blush still painted on her face, and a gnawing feeling coming from her. Her heart is throbbing, no, pounding inside of her chest. Nakayama looks down to the ground, sniffing the coat again. "W-What're you doing here..?" she mustered up the courage to ask. "I'm here on a mission." Eugene replied simply. "A friend and guildmate of mine is the Warden of this island. On the off chance you don't know about the Wardens, they're like the Wizard Saints of the islands here on the Crescent Archipelago and due to a lot of problems that have been occurring around here, the guild I'm in decided to help him out with taking care of these problems whenever we're not busy dealing with our own missions taking down dark guilds." He then pointed towards the unconscious bandits. "These bandits were my target on this mission, apparently they've been kidnapping a lot of girls from the village nearby. One of my guildmates is evacuating the hostages as we speak and I was assigned to defeating the bandits. But when I found them, I was surprised to see that they were already fighting someone, you and I don't interfere in someone else's fight unless it's necessary which I did once I saw you were in trouble. You put up quite a good fight before that though. I was really impressed." "T-Thank you..." She replied. Her body, now, at this point, is trembling. She pounces forwards, and hugs him, sobbing into his neck. "I-I thought I was going to get killed!" Her body is not only trembling because of this, but because of the feelings she is recieving over Eugene. "There, there, it's all over, you're not in danger anymore." Eugene said to comfort Nakayama as he rubbed the back of her head while he transitioned from a crouching position to a sitting position to make it easier on him to support the girl's weight. It was then he received a call through the communication device. While still keeping his right hand on Nakayama's head, he used his left hand to answer it. "Eugene, we've located the secondary target." Sakura's voice came into Eugene's ear. Nakayama wouldn't be able to hear this. "As we suspected, a dark guild in the area has been pulling the strings behind the scenes with all of the bandit groups we've taken down so far. We've located their base of operations and since they're not a very large or powerful group, we can take them down with a 2-3 man team. Hayate and Shana will arrive soon to your coordinates. Ling is nearby and will meet up with you later." "Roger that." Eugene said before cutting off communications and turning back to Nakayama. "Hey Nakayama, it's time for us to get going. I've just received the orders for the second part of my mission and I feel like you're going to just get attacked again if I just leave you alone. Anyway, can you please get off me for now? I can't exactly get up and going when you're holding on to me." Nakayama gets off of Eugene, tucking her hair behind her ear, then puts on his coat. "I-Is it okay... if I wear this a little longer?" She asked, a subtlety in her voice. "It's really warm..." She gets up, dusting herself off, still blushing profusely. "Sure thing, I don't mind." Eugene said as he got up. "I'm not really bothered by cold or anything so it's not that big of a deal for me. You need to stay warm anyway after I kind of froze you solid. Sorry about that again." He said with an apologetic smile as he typed some stuff into a small phone shaped device he had on hand. "Thanks." Nakayama yawned, her blush refusing to go away. "S-So, where are we going?" She glances to the hand. "And, what's that?" "Just getting some reinforcements for that second part of the mission I mentioned." Eugene replied. "We're going up against a dark guild after all, it'd be reckless to just charge in by myself." As he said this, something that appeared like a door appeared a few feet away from Eugene and Nakayama. It opened and out from it came two people. The first was a young man with black hair, slightly tanned skin and a body built like a boxer. The second person was a young woman with somewhat long blue hair and a slim build and she had slung on her back a long anti-material sniper rifle. "Hayate, Shana, what took you so long? The Dokodemo doors helps with instantaenous transportation you know?" "I was fighting bandits to the extreme!" Hayate exclaimed. "It's not like we can just drop whatever we're doing immediately you know?" Shana said in response with a hint of irritation in her voice. Whether that irritation was towards Hayate being so loud or towards Eugene for his comment was up to them. "We had to fight our own share of bandits too!" She then noticed the quiet Nakayama next to Eugene. "Hey Eugene, who's this?" "I don't recognize her to the extreme!" Hayate exclaimed. "Shut it Hayate!" Shana exclaimed as she kicked him. "Yeah, is there any reason to always have to be loud all the time?" Eugene said with a bit of a carefree smile before deciding to introduce the girl next to him. "Anyway, this girl is named Nakayama. She was attacked by the bandits that I was assigned to take out. Nakayama, these are two of my guildmates, Hayate and Shana." "I'm Hayate Fistoro, it's nice to meet you to the extreme!" Hayate shouted as usual. "I'm Shana Sper, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Shana said before deciding to add an afterthought. "I'll have to apologize for whatever method Eugene used to save you. It must have been something crazy." Eugene just had a nervous smile on his face to that comment. Nakayama smiled, her blush still plain across her face. "N-Nice to meet you guys as well, I hope I may be able to help you! If you let me tag along..." The air around Nakayama was getting heated, meaning she was ready for battle. On the opposite side of them, they are able to feel the air itself, become cold. The air is frigidity, cooling rapidly. Their breath will shortly become visible. A woman walks, looking like a blue streak in the grass. The grass that touches her, freezes. The air around her cold. It looks like the cold doesn't bother her. Hayate immediately got into a fighting stance as he thought this woman was potentially an enemy. Shana as well was already in motion to draw out one of her pistols or her celestial spirit keys. Eugene stopped them with his arm and signalled to them with some hand signs. Hayate and Shana understood the hand signals since this was used among the members of their guild and stood down although they remained suspicious of the approaching woman. Keeping on his slightly carefree exression, he walked towards the woman. "You know, all this cold air isn't going to be good for the plants, especially since you're freezing them. Is there any reason you need to keep that on?" He knew that this sort of cold air would come from magic usage. He wanted to figure out whether this girl was an enemy or not. He didn't want to jump to conclusions to fast so he decided to do it through conversation. The woman shrugged. "Sorry, I can't control it at times." she said, smirking. "Who are you guys? What are you doing on my island?" Her face was serious, her hand perched on her sword. "If you do not answer, I will... Defeat you all!" Her tone changed, into a more sinister one, less than serious. Nakayama dashed back, her reflexes took over. Her breath is tattered, from the upcoming threat, if they could not defuse this situation, she would have to run, or fight. "Nakayama, calm down, there's no need to be scared." Eugene said to the girl with a smile before turning back to the woman. His expression became somewhat serious as well. "Do you really think you can beat all of us?” He asked with a small smile. Although he was only saying this to tease the woman, he actually wondered how it would turn out. He then smiled and returned to his normal disposition. “You don’t always have to be so tense you know? I was joking. We were actually asked to come here by someone.” “You shouldn’t joke around too much Eugene.” A voice came from the side of both parties as a man with silver hair and a farmer styled straw hat on his head and partially covering his face. “Ah Ling, you’re here.” Eugene said with only slight surprise as he was expecting to see him later and not now. When he was within 2 meters of them, the one known as Ling took off his hat, revealing who he was. Anyone from Dragon Sword Island should at least recognize his name and possibly his face as he was the Warden of the island. “I am Ling Shifu and I am the one who requested for their assistance in taking out threats to the citizens of the island such as these bandits.” Ling said to the woman. “And it is improper to say it is your ''island because it belongs to everything that lives here, whether it's people, animals or plants, not just you. It'd be best to remember that.” Nirvana huffed. "I know who you are. It will still be my Island one day, I will be the headmaster of the guild. And hold much respect throughout the entire island. "Tsume asked me to help out, I'm sure he contacted you, correct?" Nirvana said, seriously. Nakayama keeps behind Eugene, clearly not in the league of Nirvana. "I like to keep covered..." she wraps her arms around him. “I’m afraid I haven’t heard anything from Tsume as of lately but if he’s sent help, I’ll be glad to accept it. Any objections Eugene?” He asked the Dragon Slayer who had Nakayama hugging him and the boy being hugged didn’t pay it much mind as he instead focused on what appeared to be some floating data screen. “No objections, I’ve confirmed that she’s a member of that guild.” Eugene said in response as he made the data screen disperse and disappear. He was checking to make sure she wasn’t a spy. “Now we just need to think of how to go about this.” He then began to think of the options they had with this group and their abilities. Although he was strong in combat and swordsmanship and was also skilled in the use of his Dragon Slayer Magic and other magics, his true talent lie in tactics which earned him the title of Fairy Tactician the 2nd after having been taught by Mavis who was the first Fairy Tactician. Ling as well was good with tactics but he felt that he lost to Eugene in all aspects of it except for experience since he was older than him. “Becoming a guild master will gain you respect but not ownership. You’ll learn the difference between the two in the future.” Ling said to the woman in reference to her first comment as Eugene continued to think, acting like a teacher as usual. Nirvana simply ignored Ling, she does that most times. "I am Nirvana Icebane, or more commonly know as The Blizzard Child. Nice to meet you all." She glances at Ling, then walks to him. She puts a hand upon his shoulder, going face to face with him. "You and Tsume sound the same, it's weird." she smiled. Nakayama keeps hugging Eugene, loving every second of it. "Is that so?" Ling said in response on a whimsical note. "I find that quite odd indeed." He then turns to Eugene. "We've just received reports from HQ of the enemy's main base to be in another location while the base we found earlier is just one of their branches. While it would be beneficial to destroy their primary headquarters and possibly defeat their boss but we cannot just ignore the people that reside in the inital target." "I know that." Eugene said in response. "We need to get rid of the immediate threat as well as the strings controlling it at the same time. We'll initiate a two pronged attack with 3 teams." He had decided in his mind how to proceed with this. "Ling and Hayate will attack the base which was our initial target. You two are built more on power and skill so you'll be able to take down the powerful foes they most likely positioned there for their next attack. Shana and Nakayama will be on Sniping team. Shana will be sniping from an area where both buildings are in her range and will provide support fire for the two other teams. Because Shana can't keep track of her surroundings all of the time while sniping, Nakayama will stand guard and alert Shana if enemies arrive." He then glanced behind to where Nakayama was, hugging him. "Sorry for involving you in this as well. But this should be the safest of the options to put you in." he said to her with an apologetic smile. He then turned towards the cold looking woman. "That leaves you and me to take on their main base, got that? Since the base's exact location isn't known, it's best to have us Dragon Slayers use our enhanced senses to track it down." He pointed to his nose to both empathize the senses part and to show the woman he was talking to how he figured out she was a Dragon Slayer like him. Dragon Slayers tended to have a similar scent to the Dragons that raised them and it was pretty easy to distinguish a Dragon's scent for a Dragon Slayer. In Eugene's case though, he usually hid his scent using the plants he had at his disposal, mainly ones with a strong but not unpleasant smell. "This'll be interesting, I'm actually curious to see what you can do. I hope you don't hold me back." He said that last part in a teasing/joking tone. As soon as he said that teasing joke, the air around them dropped to a lower temperature, of -27 degrees celcius, Nirvana was yawning, clearly enjoying the cold. "Well, if I hold you back, I will buy everyone dinner. Agreed?" She smiled, her smile was nice, captivating, and clearly kept good care of her teeth. Nakayama sneezed, holding onto Eugene tighter. "C-Cold..." her teeth chattering caused her to stutter. “I’m looking forward to see what you can do then if you’re that confident.” Eugene said, returning the girl’s smile with his own. He was one of the few people who wasn’t affected by the cold too much, probably because he’s had to deal with Malek and Rika a lot. Ling didn’t look that much affected and he did have some resistance to the cold, not as much as Eugene, but Eugene knew that this was just him putting on a poker face. The three others were shivering. Hayate was the least used to the cold out of the people he knew, probably because his magic primarily had to do with heat and energy. Shana wasn’t used to this level of cold either as she grew up in a more hot place. Nakayama was just clutching onto him to try to gain more warmth. “I guess that’s another reason why I’m going with you, I’m the only one who can withstand the cold that’s coming from you.” He then nodded towards Ling who nodded in return before activating his fire magic to negate the cold effect coming from the woman’s magic, bringing up the temperature back to normal. “Okay then, let’s move out!” The four present Unchained Soul members then bumped fists before getting ready to set off to their respective locations. It was then he remembered that Nakayama was still clinging to him. “Hey Nakayama, would you mind letting go? I can’t really move. I’m counting on you to look after Shana you know." Nakayama smiled with delight. "Y-Yessir!" she said, then kissed his cheek in excitment, she then went to Shana, grabbed her, and ran off before Eugene could say anything about the kiss. Nirvana was smiling as well, at the fact that the crush on Eugene was extraordinarily obvious. "Let's go." Nirvana said, turning around, walking, but not knowing where she was going. Her pride, most likely, is making her not ask for proper directions. Eugene felt moderately embarrassed by being kissed on the cheek by Nakayama and he wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. It wasn't the first time this has happened, the last time being from a little girl who was from he village he saved, but he still didn't understand the human customs of kisses all that well nor did he understand why he got embarrassed by it. Shana just gave him a look as well as a sigh of annoyance. It wasn't out of jealousy or anything like that but more like "I can't believe you can't figure out something so obvious." towards the Dragon Slayer before she went off with Nakayama. "Okay then, it's time for us to get going." Eugene said to the blue haired woman. "I guess it'll be faster if we fly." After he said that, he snapped his fingers and wings that looked like they were made of wood came out of his back. Ling raised an eyebrow in interest. "This is certainly a new trick." He said as he examined the wings made from Eugene's magic. At the same time, he wasn't completely surprised. Eugene's magic allowed him to control plants as if they were his own limbs so of course he could make wins and use them as his own. "A week or two ago, I met an avian girl. After observing how she flew with her own wings, I figured out how to fly if I made wings of my own." Eugene said in response as he began to flap the said wings, giving himself some lift. "It took a while but now I can fly as if I had wings in the first place." He then picked up the blue haired woman. "Sorry about this but time is of the essence." He then flew off at high speed in the direction of the enemy base as Ling and Hayate went off towards their own target. Nirvana and Eugene, being the first ones to their objective, get time to talk, or ask questions. "So, do you have a crush on that girl?" Nirvana asked, a sly smirk painted plainly across her face. She enjoys asking questions that might make someone feel awkward, she doesn't know why, just to see what they would do, she guesses. A glint catches her eye, is that... A MAGIC BOMB?! It's inscribed with magic circles... Crap, she would leave this subject until Eugene answers her question. A few minutes before Nirvana asked that question, Nakayama asked Shana this question: "Do you think Eugene is into girls like me?" she needed an answer, her heart longed for a man like Eugene for a long time, one who was sweet, innocent, and really strong. She liked stronger men, in fact, she preferred stronger men -- So she could be protected. "Not really." Eugene replied simply as he eyed the magic bomb as well but not showing even nearly as much concern as Nirvana. "Then again, I don't really know what love feels like in the first place. Well, I know about the type of love between family and friends but I have no clue about the romantic type of love. That's probably because I didn't grow up around humans for the most part, even after my dragon parent left me." He had learned from other Dragon Slayers that for the most part, after their dragons left, they went to live with humans. Eugene did not as he didn't trust humans for a long period of time due to certain circumstances. Back where Shana and Nakayama were, Shana answered Nakayama's question. "At this point, he doesn't really have a preference. In the romance department, he's pretty oblivious and his emotions in general are already pretty skewed at times. If you're going to pursue him romantically, you're going to have to do your best." She said as she readied her sniper rifle. "It's not going to be easy let me tell you. Despite how he acts, he's been through a lot of pain in the past and he knows what it's like to have nothing left except for feelings of revenge and hatred. He didn't even begin to trust other humans until a few years ago. If I had to describe him, he's intelligent, but he's an idiot, he's strong but at the same time, he's weak. Well, I guess if he wasn't like that, he wouldn't be able to save so many people." She smiled a little with this. "You've really fallen in love with such a troublesome person." Nirvana smiled at Eugene. "I see. Such tragedy is to be expected from someone as powerful as you. It seems to be a curse... Sorry, if I try to act cool, and smart. It's just that I don't like hearing stories like this... Or any tragic thing." Nirvana yawned. "So, when do we go in?" Nirvana digressed, into another subject, before the conversation got too deep. Nakayama was almost in tears, sniffling, but keeping them back. "T-That's so sad." Nakayama said, her emotions all flustered. "I-I want him even more now!" She stated, clearly. "If he's hurt, I will do everything in my power to heal him, that's... That's a promise!" she was screaming at this point, unable to bare holding the tears back, she crys, slumping down onto her knees, she was an emotional person, mostly because fire is unable to keep itself contained at times. She looks at Shana, her cheeks puffed out. Looks like the water works won't stop for a while... "It's fine." Eugene said simply in response to Nirvana's apology. "Since I'm sure we can both see that magic bomb down there, I'm pretty sure the enemy or at least some of them are down there. I'm going down." He then flew down to the ground and set Nirvana down before landing himself. "Okay then, be at the ready, we don't know where the enemy can be hidden, especially in this area of thick forest." He said as he drew his black sword and began walking forward towards the magic bomb. Seeing Nakayama bawl her eyes out, Shana gave her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. "I don't think you're going to be able to heal him if you're crying all the time so wipe away your tears and cheer up." She then remembered something. "You know, when Eugene saved me from my own pit of despair, he taught me something important for a strong person to have. That is to smile and laugh, even if you're so sad that you want to die or when it's painful enough that you want to give up. Those who can smile despite all of that can become strong." Nirvana walked with Eugene, she is sucking up air, her lungs have amazing capacity. She looks around for enemies, making sure they aren't going to draw attention to themselves. She is suspicious of everything that she sees, so she keeps herself steady when she's done inhaling. Making sure there is no poison attack that could paralyze them, she is paranoid at that. "R-Really..?" Nakayama said, wiping her tears away. Though still sniffling, she has stopped crying. "Okie! We need to get back to the mission at hand. You snipe, I will guard. Don't worry, my fire magic is quite handy!" She smiled, a lone tear streaking down her face. She summons a magic circle, a trap... Most likely. "Your body movements are too stiff, probably due to being suspicious of everything." Eugene said in an analytical tone to Nirvana as he observed how she walked. He himself remained calm and he had a small smile on his face. "Relax a little. I'm not saying to completely let down your guard but you're focusing on too much beyond your range of vision. Focus on what you can normally see in front of you and I'll cover the rest and watch your back. And if you're worried about being poisoned or paralyzed, I can get rid of that immediately with my powers." It was then he noticed a few enemies nearby. "Enemies are approaching and surrounding us, fifteen in all. I've got a basic idea as to what magics they most likely have which are fire magic, plant magic, and darkness magic. Prepare to engage the enemy." "Okay then, let's start our mission. I'm counting on you." Shana said as she took her sniping position and waited for the signals that would come from either Eugene or Ling for her to shoot. Nirvana did not, at all, like what Eugene was doing to her. Analyzing her, she hated that. Nirvana exhaled, a cold, visible torrent, rolled towards the enemies, if they're feet came in contact with the torrent, their feet would freeze, causing severe frostbite, and keeping them stationary. This technique is really bad, since the longer they are trapped, the more pain they would feel. Nakayama kept on the lookout, just there if Shana needed help. It was quite obvious to the enemy forces as to what Nirvana was using and immediately, the fire mages began using their magic to counter it. From the looks of things, they were of at least A rank and with their numbers so it was no wonder they were overpowering the torrent and making it disappear. "It appears the battle has begun." Eugene whipered to Nirvana before erasing his presence and disappearing. The enemy was already completely focused on Nirvana anyway so they didn't really notice. The plant mages then summoned plants that shot a ton of red pollen towards Nirvana. Nirvana inhaled again, this time putting her hands near her face. She filled her mouth with cold energy and air, then exhales. "FROZEN DRAGON'S ROAR!" A chilling hurricane rushes at the pollen, collecting it, or freezing it. The tornado easily overpowers the fire, the tornado is massive, the pollen in the tornado is going towards the caster, and the fire as well. The caster of the plant magic just smiled as the hurricane got near him before snapping his fingers and activating a magic. The next instant, Nirvana and the man had switched places and the hurricane was a few feet away from her. The pollen inside of it began to detonate, using the oxygen within the the tornado as well as the fire to increase it's power/effect. ''Kaboom!!! When the smoke cleared, Nirvana would see that what appeared to be a diamond shaped black wall was now in front of her and that blocked a majority of the explosion. She would also see as well the plant magic caster on the ground unconcious to the shock of the other enemies. "I told you I'd have your back remember?" Eugene said standing back to back with Nirvana. "They say that the stronger the light, the darker the shadow and the darker the shadow, the more the light will stand out. I'll be the shadow that works alongside your light and makes it brighter than ever." He smiled at this as this wasn't the first time he's said that. "Okay then, let's take down the rest of them." Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Bismarch-Chan Category:RP